The Commissar
by kokob5
Summary: Jaune was many things, one of which was a king and another a hero but he was NOT a space explorer but here he was trapped on a primitive world made from cubes filled with all kinds of things that want to kill him...at least the villagers were nice.
1. A lovely new world

Jaune had accomplished many things in life, such as saving remnant from Salem and becoming the first king of vale since the great war, lead the people of his kingdom to reclaim most of the world before setting his sights on the stars and fucking up royally when testing a new kind of engine for the spaceships vale's scientists had made leading to him taking out a mountain on the world he'd appeared in.

''Seriously…I honestly think the god of light is out to get me…''

Jaune mutters to himself as he picks himself up from the floor, noticing he was on the glass of the bridge Jaune takes a look down and stares blankly at the blackness looking back at him.

''I really need to work on a landing strategy for this thing…''

Jaune mutters looking up at the exit to the bridge and bends his knees and leaps up to the doorway latching onto the side before spinning and landing on his feet on the other side ignoring the large amount of robots currently scattered around, looking around the room Jaune quickly plots a path showing on his synthetic eyes' built in HUD and following it to get out of the ship as soon as possible in case it blows up, finally reaching one of the airlocks Jaune opens the door with a quick place of the palm on a scanner allowing Jaune to see he was currently surrounded by a sea with what looked to be a large mass of land, possibly a continent, not too far in the distance.

''Well fuck, stuck in a ship that can blow up at any moment…''

Jaune mutters to himself thinking of a way to get out of this, Can't use the hanger I'd just flood it, the vehicle bay's located at the bottom of the ship so that's a no, his only possible way to get over was to ether swim the distance or shoot himself out of a life pod or cannon.

''Life pod it is.''

Jaune says to himself walking back into the ship, closing the door behind him, and making his way towards one of the life pod rooms to see if he could eject himself closer to the land, it had a large probably of just lunching him into the ocean and to a crushing depth killing him if he tried to escape but it was that or go for a six-hour swim in water that would no doubt be cold and get colder by the night.

''Sorry about that!''

Jaune shouts having accidently leapt onto one of the robots that was laying outside of the life pod room, after the little incident was over Jaune walked to one of the life pods and opened it similarly to the air lock and made his way inside, the door shutting automatically after him leaving him in the rather spacious pod that could fit well over ten people inside.

'Breathable Atmosphere is semi-toxic to carbon based lifeforms who have not adapted, suggestion is to wear respiratory gear until your body has adapted.

Hearing this Jaune sighed as a hatch in the wall opened showing a Commissar proto suit (Story picture) making him frown slightly at the jab one of the scientists was most likely having at him seeing as the word Commissar on remnant meant a strict figure of authority, which he was.

The commissar proto suit itself was founded by him ironically when he'd first become king but was quickly scrapped after many complaints were made about its combat power, the suit was very rounded, not having many sharp or jagged edges on the suit, it also had a sleeveless duster coat over it oddly enough and finishing it off all the metal of the suit had a forest green camo.

''So we meet again.''

Jaune mutters looking into the eyes of the helmet, ignoring the ominous orange glow from the suits outlets and the eyes, after several seconds of staring at the suit Jaune finally began to the off his current officer uniform and began to put on the suit starting with the steel fiber body suit and finishing with the duster coat.

'' **Alright let's get me closer to land and out of this thing.''**

With that said Jaune takes a seat and starts to initiate the lunch and with a final sigh Jaune sits back into his seat allowing a protective belt to move over him as the pod sets of lunching him into the air at break neck speeds and towards the large land mass in the distance.

'' **OH FUCKING HELL!''**

Jaune shouts as a large coat of blood covers the external camera's upon landing meaning he'd hit something, he just hopped it was a cow or something and not a person, he defiantly did not want to be charged with murder if people did live on this planet and had a government system…at least he landed on land.

Grabbed a standard issue assault rifle and his sword Jaune opens the protective belts and moves toward the door before opening it and running around the front of the impact sight and stopping seeing a torso crushed under the pod, normally Jaune would have instantly attempted to help but seeing as the torso was moving and groaning trying to move itself as well as clearly covered in decayed as If it'd been exposed to the sun for months…he was instantly assuming the thing was a zombie of some kind.

'' **Zombies…and the lands made from blocks…''**

Jaune deadpans looking at the blocky land, everything was cubed even the leaves, it made no sense at all…assuming the whole world was like this anyways maybe it wasn't but for now this wasn't as important as looking for some type of intelligent life and seeing how there were humanoid zombies he'd guess there most likely was.

Standing perfectly still Jaune uses his synthetic eye to scan for nearby heat sources similar to a human and smirks seeing a large mass of around twenty in the general area behind him, before setting off Jaune looks down at the zombie partly trapped under his pod ad unloads two rounds into it stopping its movements before running towards the heat signatures to get in contact with some local.

Stopping inside the Tree line Jaune inspects the small village in front of him, the buildings, paths and even crops were made from blocks but the people looked perfectly human, though they all wore brown robes with the acceptation of a few wearing something slightly different.

Pulling up his rifle Jaune looks through the scope once more inspecting the village and comes to see several zombies lumbering towards the village making him frown slightly before vaulting over a block in front of him and sprinting towards the village to protect the defenseless people from the small group of undead.

Fire a pot shot Jaune hits one of the zombies in the heart causing it to fall on its back due to the kick on the round before it slowly gets to its feet just in time for Jaune's rifle's stock to hit it breaking its Neck and Jaw with the power of the strike causing it to fall to the ground.

'' **Been a while since I've let loose…''**

Jaune mutters to himself moving the rifle to his back and into its magnetic holster before drawing his sword (One from the picture) and testing how sharp it was by looping off one of the zombies heads that had gotten a little too close to him.

'' **Got to give it to them mass produced by work just as well as my old one.''**

Jaune comments spinning around and cutting a zombies arm off before moving to its head causing it to fall down to the ground motionless, moving to the side Jaune avoids a zombie trying to use its weight to ground the both of them, with a chuckle at the fail Jaune moves the sword so the guard was level with its head before pulling a trigger firing a small gun within it destroying the brain.

Readying his sword Jaune moves forward only to pivot backwards as a large giant made from Iron rams into the remaining zombies leaving Jaune looking at the bloody giant as it turns very slowly to look at him with its red eyes making Jaune frown slightly sheathing his weapon seeing it would be useless here and re-equipping his rifle and aiming it at the iron golem waiting for it to move.

''STOP you do not need to fight!''

Jaune watches as the golem seems to somehow sigh and close its eyes and fall asleep prompting Jaune to turn towards the source of the voice and seeing a woman in a white version of the villagers' outfit with a book in her hands and a set of glasses over her emerald eyes and her frown hair tied into a pony tail at the back.

'' **Thanks for keeping that thing on a leash.''**

Jaune says placing his rifle in its magnetic holster and walk towards the woman who gulped holding her fear back as Jaune approached.

''N-no problem, thank you for keeping the zombies dead while we got the golem up.''

The woman replies nervously making Jaune raise a brow only to internally face palm remembering how the Commissar armor looked.

'' **No problem and Sorry about the voice and armor, the air's sort of toxic to me until my body and lungs adapt to it.''**

Jaune explains to the woman making her nod slowly not willing to risk why the air was toxic to him and instead decides to welcome him.

''Welcome to our village…I apologize once more for the zombie problem, please accept a small gift of a meal and drink as gratitude.''

The woman says causing Jaune to adapt a thinking look before nodding, he was hungry after all he could do with something to eat and drink before moving on seeing there wasn't any form of government here just a small town.

'' **Alright I'll take you up on the offer.''**

Jaune says causing the woman to smile and notion to follow her as she turns and walks on the path, taking in the sight as he walked Jaune noticed that all of the people he'd passed so far were all female, it worried him to an extent but decided to trust the woman ahead of him for now hoping he hadn't walked into some sort of cult or something.

'' **I mean no disrespect...but why is the village only filled with woman?''**

Jaune asks prompting the woman to stop making him do so as well before she turns to him with a sad look in her eyes.

''There was a war with the monster kings a few years ago, the kingdoms forced the men of the villages to fight the war…they never came back and we got news that the kingdoms had fallen not along after the news the men on the village had perished.''

The woman explains to Jaune making him frown slightly, a war like his own one that forced every able person over eighteen to fight it, they won of course but at the cost of a 3rd of the people on remnant, sadly these people didn't seem to have that victory.

'' **I apologize for bringing up bad memories…''**

Jaune says making the woman shake her head

''Don't worry it's the distant pass.''

The woman says brushing it off before turning back around and heading towards a larger building that he assumed was some kind of library.

''That large ship that was in the sky…was that you?''

The woman asks after several seconds of Silence getting Jaune's attention from the blocky builds that for some odd reason had this beauty to it that kept catching his eyes.

'' **Mhmm, yes both of them, I crashed the cruiser into a mountain after an accident occurred forcing me to land in the nearby ocean and I had to the pod, the smaller one, to get to land, I crashed that as well.''**

Jaune explains prompting the woman to giggle and nod as she opens the door of the building to show that to was indeed a library, although a small one.

''Welcome, it may not be much but you're welcome to stay as long as you need.''

The woman says taking a seat at a table prompting Jaune to sit on the other side leaving them in an awkward silence causing the woman to shift around a few times before speaking.

''So…what is your home like? your weapons and armor look different than what we have here.''

The woman says trying to break the eye once more breaking Jaune from his thoughts.

'' **Home huh…I'll just start from the beginning I guess.''**

Jaune says leaning back into his chair to get comfortable before explaining what remnant was to her.


	2. First steps and royalty?

''that's…that's certainly a lot to take in from a stranger…''

The woman says after several minutes of silence having been processing Jaune's story, as for Jaune he only shrugged leaning back into the chair and opening the bottom of his mask and taking a bite of the buttered bread the woman had been kind enough to prepare for him, after chewing the food Jaune places the mask back on and takes a breath before speaking.

'' **Hm, if you'd said the same thing to me in my situation I'd be skeptical of you as well so I don't blame you for not believing me.''**

Jaune says dismissively to the woman causing her features to soften slightly with a frown moving onto her face.

''I didn't say I don't believe you it's just a bit…''

The woman never finished simply leaving it in the air for Jaune to finish.

'' **Insane? Mad? I know, it's not every day a king from another planet suddenly walks into your village, use his advanced technology to kill some zombies and eat at your table.''**

Jaune says making the woman sigh before taking a sip of the water in front of her not finding much to talk about leaving them to the sound of Jaune's armor admitting a low hum due to it's core.

'' **Thank you for the food and water, you've been very kind to me despite not knowing who I am.''**

Jaune says breaking the silence while standing up and pushing his chair in and heading towards the door to head back to his pod to see if he could salvage anything from it.

''My names Lissandra by he way Mr. Arc.''

Jaune stops turning towards the now named Lissandra before nodding and speaking up once more.

'' **Thank you for the hospitality Lissandra, I wish to see you again some time but for now I need to get my ship out of the water.''**

Jaune says before walking out the door and stopping seeing what he assumed to be the entire village gathered around the front of the building all looking at him sheepishly having been caught.

'' **I don't know what's weirder the way you all act or the fact you all look like twins…''**

Jaune mutters to himself noticing that all the villagers looked the same with the acceptation of there cloths and hair styles.

'' **Excuse me I need to pass.''**

Jaune says nudging his way past the woman who watched his every move as he did so, sort of set him on edge that he felt like pray being watched by a group of wolves, though these wolves probably wouldn't kill him…hopefully.

After several seconds of moving through the woman he was finally on the other side of the group and able to make his way towards his pod again, not before waving goodbye to Lissandra who he could make out in the crowd.

'' **Right let's see if I can make a matter assembly station from the pod and get something started…''**

Jaune mutters walking through the woods back towards his pod scanning the nearby area with his radar to check for movement in the area around him, Jaune stops dead in his tracks seeing several blips around his pod prompting him to move into cover nearby and draw his rifle and look through the scope towards the pod to see it was surrounded by skeletons with bows and zombies causing him to frown.

'' **To much shit's happening today…''**

Jaune mutters aiming at a group of the undead and open fire taking the group down in seconds before moving onto the next group and the next taking them all down with headshots while they attempted to find the source of attack in vain.

Checking his radar again Jaune's frown deepens seeing that one had managed to get inside the pod, then again he'd probably left it open so no surprise there…

Jogging up to the Pod Jaune plants himself against it before moving around the corner and aiming into the door about to open fire only to pause seeing that the person inside was a woman wearing some sort of cropped jacket that exposed most of her breasts just barely covering the nipples and a pair of very short shorts, a small gray hat with a pixelated skeleton face drawn onto it, and she was aiming a bow at him.

''Wai-I SAID WAIT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SHOOTING ME FOR!?''

Jaune's attempt to stop her only ends in him shouting as the arrow she let loose from the bow bounced off the titanium alloy plates of his armor like nothing, not even leaving a scratch much to the shock of the girl.

''That arrow was diamond tipped! How the hell did it just bounce off of you!''

The girl in the skimpy outfit shouts in a mix of shock and anger at Jaune who just stares at her flatly for several seconds unnerving her before speaking.

'' **Get out of my pod or I'll deconstruct you along with it.''**

Jaune says flatly prompting the girl to snarl at him showing her razor sharp teeth making him raise a brow under his helmet thinking she could be some sort of Faunus or something.

''This is my metal box go get your own!''

The girl shouts at Jaune making him sigh heavily before walking into the pod and grabbing the girl by the arm, ignoring her protests as he drags her out of the pod and tosses her away before walking back in and pulling the coordinates of his ship and walking back out just in time to be hit by another arrow much to his mounting displeasure.

'' **I'm going to ask you to stop or I'll snap that damned thing in half…''**

Jaune says turning towards the pod and extending his hand causing a small scan to commence over the ship several times before causing it to begin to break down into its base materials and electronics storing them in Jaune's suit's inventory causing the girl behind him to shout out in displeasure about him killing her metal box.

'Construction Matter assembler.'

A robotic voice says from Jaune's suit as a hologram of the matter assembler is displayed in front of him followed by it being built within seconds.

'' **Hm, should probably set up a power supply first and a F.O.B after.''**

Jaune mutters to himself forgetting about the girl behind him who'd shut up seeing him seemingly create something from nothing, continuing with his plan Jaune walks up to the matter assembler and begins to scroll through the constructions available to him until he found the generator and solar panels and began the construction using some power from his armor.

'' **Ten minutes, I can deal with that.''**

Jaune says before turning to the girl who gulps feeling Jaune's eyes boring into her skull with a look of disappointment and anger.

''Who are you? How did you make that thing out of nothing! And what did you do to my box!''

Jaune sighs hearing the girl shout at him once more in a demanding voice, reminded him of Weiss after she became the head of the SDC, frankly she'd become a bit of a bitch because of all the stress of trying to keep the company together and grieving the loss of her partner…a sad day he'd always remember.

'' **My names not important but what is important is why you're shooting me and why you have silver eyes.''**

Jaune says moving forwards causing the girl to back pedal aiming her bow at him once more causing him to huff out a small laugh seeing the look or realization come to her face realizing how useless the bow was against his armor.

''You come and kill my soldiers along with the zombies and expect me not to shoot you human!? Also I was born with silver eyes you moron! all skeletons are!''

The girl shouts angrily making Jaune tilt his head slightly after the word skeletons is mentioned, she looked a tad bit to alive to be undead but his scanners did say she wasn't showing any form of body heat and lacked a pulse so there was that….

'' **You don't look very undead to me, but seeing as you don't have a pulse I can't argue with that.''**

Jaune says with a sigh, he was getting to old for this kind of stuff, he may look in his twenties but he was well into his fifties, Aura worked wonders that way.

''Hm! A human like you should be respecting someone like me! I'm the skeleton princess and here you are tossing me around and talking shit to me!''

The girl says angrily making Jaune's brow raise further, princess of the skeletons now that was something worth being skeptical about and dear light god this chick reminded him way to much of Weiss only she used slang and didn't care about the profanity that came out of her mouth…

'' **Yeah sure whatever kid, just take a seat or something while I sort this out will you? You remind me of someone who hates my guts and has a really, REALLY, annoying voice when she's angry…''**

Jaune says making the skeleton princess only get louder prompting Jaune to simply mute his helmet to voices and turn back to the matter assembler and begin to move the generator using the attached arm of the matter manipulator and placing it to the ground followed by the two solar panels and quickly set to work setting them up.

'' **Done.''**

Jaune mutters quietly to himself as the solar panels begin to take in power from sun and power the generator that turned on with a loud pop causing the skeleton princess to scream in fright and take cover behind a tree watching the generator in front of Jaune rumble.

'' **Now you! Get your ass over here before I drag you.''**

Jaune shouts at the Skeleton princess prompting her to frown but move none the less muttering about lowly humans not meant to be giving her orders making Jaune grin at her.

'' **Take a seat.''**

Jaune orders sitting on the ground himself making the Skeleton princess do so as well looking at Jaune angrily all the while.

''Why are you hiding behind a mask huh? Scared of little ol' me?''

The princess mocks casing Jaune to chuckle at her before replying.

'' **The air here is toxic for me to breath if I did take of my mask I'd most likely drop dead after a few minutes of exposure.''**

Jaune says making the princess look at him oddly and tilt her heads causing her grey pig tails to bounce around and in front of her face making her push them out of the way causing Jaune to chuckle at her much to her embarrassment.

'Conversion complete, air is no longer toxic to you commissar.'

Jaune sighs in relief hearing the small automated voice play from his suit prompting him to place his hands in front of his helmet and pull the front causing it to hiss and open up showing his face to the princess who looks at him with a raised brow before her eyes widen before jumping up to her feet pointing at Jaune accusingly much to his confusion.

''I-IIMPOSSIBLE! YOU CAN'T BE A HUMAN! A MAN NO LESS! ALL THE YOU WERE KILLED IN THE WAR OF THE THREE KINGDOMS!''

Jaune resists the urge to shoot the princess after she was done screaming at him at the top of her lungs and continued to point at him with a shocked look on her face.

''You know it'd be nice if you didn't fucking shout at the top of your lungs, I'd like it if I didn't need to shoot anything else right now while the generator heats up properly…''

Jaune says flatly to the princess causing her face to turn red before turning around and sprinting off leaving a dumb founded Jaune who simply watched her retreating for into the woods with a shrug before standing up and managing the matter manipulator to make some basic excavation equipment and some metal fencing that he could place down in a perimeter to keep some unwanted guests out until he could get some actual defenses up and running.

-=Meanwhile with the Skeleton princess=-

The skeleton princess had seen a lot of things since the war of the kingdoms but a human male was not one of them, they'd all died along with the villagers who'd been drafted into the military to fight the mobs who were constantly on the offensive.

Shaking her head, the skeleton princess continues running through the forest ignoring the mobs that would watch her run with concern in the eyes of the skeletons that began to march in the direction she was running from the find out what had spooked her.

After two more hours of running the skeleton princess finally reached her destination breaking down the door in her run ignoring the shouts of angry people as she ran through the bar like interior of the building and into a metal door which opened to reveal a large skeleton almost four times her size looking down at her in confusion along with a large zombie and creeper the same size.

'' _ **What's wrong daughter you look as if you've seen something terrifying…''**_

The large skeleton speaks slowly his voice booming off the walls prompting the princess to drop to a knee before speaking.

''I had an encounter with a human man not long ago…my arrows could not even scratch his armor…he made strange objects from nothing! Like some sort of powerful magic, he wielded a bow that fires at blinding speeds killing my escort in seconds father!''

The princess says spilling out a brief explanation to the three monster kings and those outside making them pause In confusion.

'' **Impossible, the human race was destroyed in the war, are you sure you are not delusional girl?''**

The zombie king says causing the Skeleton king to speak up angrily.

'' _ **My daughter would not bring such news to us if she did not believe it was urgent.''**_

The skeleton king says causing those in the room to remain in silence for a few minutes before the skeleton king shoo'd his daughter out while he discussed with the other kings what this could mean.

''So…you found a human? I want to hear all about this…''

The skeleton princess turns with a frown on her face looking up at the large enderman princess who was looking down at her with a grin on her face and a look that promised mischief as the other princess and princes gathered around eager to hear about the new human who'd appeared in their land.


End file.
